Krillitanes, Hogwarts, Houseelves and Chips
by xxXGGXxx
Summary: My friend gave my friend Vixxster2492 and I the above prompt so here is my go at it. Why did Crabbe not appear in the final movie? A possible answer can be found in these prompts. Includes some Snape angst, some Dobby and some 11th Doctor epicness. A little sad at the end but quite sweet. Rated for non graphic Death Eater eating. Set in sixth year, could be considered cannon.


Pheebs' challenge

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is only my second fanfic completely writeen by me, so sorry if this is rubbish. My friend Vixx has already answered this challenge so here is my entry. The prompts are Krillitanes, Hogwarts, House elves, chips and I hope I keep to these. This is slightly AU, but could be cannon if you think about it, and is in the film universe because Crabbe disappears in the films.**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Harry Potter, because JK Rowling is definitely a 14 year old girl and the BBC is run by someone still in school… actually that would explain so much.**

It all started with Voldemort, as it so often does. Voldemort had realised that Malfoy would never be able to get the job done, and whilst he knew that this way he could punish the entire family for the disaster that was the Department of Mysteries, he really needed the old coot out of the way. He had already told Snape this, but he wasn't quite sure if he could completely trust Snape yet- Severus was just too good at occlumency to see his true intentions, but if he killed the muggle loving fool then Voldemort would see where his true loyalties ran. So that was why Voldemort could be seen that fateful night casting a charm into the sky, so far up it travelled into space until finally finding its mark. He then sat back and watched his handiwork unfold.

* * *

"Snape's been acting really weird lately don't you think?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione after a completely uneventful Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson.

"What, like he hasn't been insulting you as much this year? Maybe he's just finally getting over his grudges?" Hermione replied as Ron and Harry glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

"Really? Snape getting over his grudges? Hermione I thought you were supposed to be the brightest witch of your age not the dimmest!" Ron exclaimed through his laughter.

"Well do you have a better suggestion? Either of you? No, so lets just drop it and go to dinner!" Hermione said stalking towards the Great Hall. Her two boys quickly followed exchanging conspiracy theories, until they had sat down and saw what they were supposed to eat.

"Not _again_! Why have we had chips everyday for the last week?" Ron asked Harry as he tried to find any food that wasn't potato based.

"Why are you asking me, I don't know do I? And what's the problem, I thought you liked chips."

"I do, just not as the only thing for breakfast, lunch and dinner. It's too much!"

"Well the chips must be doing something right- everyone's grades have soared! And I know that all the other factors have stayed exactly the same." Harry started to brood about this as Ron and Hermione began bickering… again.

"Why don't we ask Dobby about this? I'm sure they must know why they're being ordered to cook us chips everyday all day." Harry had to yell out to stop the heated argument between his two best friends. Having got his attention he got up and left for the kitchens.

* * *

"Mister Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby do for you?"

"Dobby, can you tell us why you keep cooking chips, it's just that even Ron's getting tired of them! And Ron never gets tired of food!"

"Alas Harry Potter sir, we do not wish to cook the chips, but Professor Snape made us he did Harry Potter sir! And he makes us put this in the food Harry Potter sir." Dobby told the trio earnestly as he took out a little vial filled with golden liquid. Harry took the potion and turned to the others.

"Lets take this to Slughorn, he'll be able to find out what this is."

"Harry, shouldn't you be focusing on getting the memory from Slughorn, not finding out whether an innocent ingredient is lethal."

"No, the memory can wait, this is more important. Now lets hurry to the dungeons, I have a bad feeling about this elixir."

And so they hurried (well Harry hurried- Hermione walked snootily and Ron was eating the food the house-elves had given him to make up for the overload of chips- house-elves love Ron) to Slughorns dungeon. But what greeted them was not a sight that they expected to see. Standing with his back to them was an average looking man, with a very teacher look about him, holding onto a struggling Crabbe.

"What are you doing to m-" Crabbe screamed before getting consumed by the man. Hermione froze in shock, Ron stopped eating (it's a miracle) and let out a squeaky scream, causing the man to turn towards them.

"Well, I was just going to eat him as a snack, but now I'll have to make it a three course dinner" he smiled as he took a step forward towards Ron and Hermione when Snape barrelled from around a corner followed by Harry, Kreature and Dobby. Snape reached for his wand and made a slashing movement at the man, making him drop to the floor. Kreature and Dobby ran forward and carried him to Snape's office as Snape turned towards the trio.

"I am very sorry for this you three, but it must be done" he whispered, the cruel look on his face making him look anything but sorry. "_Obliviate_" he thought pointing his wand at the golden trio and watched as their eyes went cloudy and unseeing for a few seconds. He then ran towards his office where the Krillitane was waiting.

* * *

"What did you do that for? I had them and you let them escape. Why would you do that?"

"Because I am not on your side, and I needed to get you out of the way. Really, why would the Dark Lord insist on using a species that has never succeeded in any of their plans." Snape turned towards the door "Oh, and I have a friend here for you and the rest of your _family_." The door opened slowly revealing… a young man wearing a fez.

"And who is that supposed to be? Am I supposed to be afraid?" The Krillitane laughed.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." The man answered, sufficiently shutting the laughing Krillitane up.

"You can't be, you didn't look like that last time and- but of course, you regenerated. Although I must say, the fez is a nice addition."

"Thank you, now I have the rest of them Snape, just give me this one and I'll be on my way. Oh, and don't worry, it all turns out well in the end." The Doctor said mysteriously as he closed the door of the TARDIS, Krillitane just in front of him.

"Why do I have such difficulty believing you Doctor?" Snape whispered as the TARDIS disappeared.

* * *

A few weeks later Harry was in yet another pointless DADA class when he felt a glass vial in his pocket. Waiting until the class finished he bought it out and walked towards Snapes desk.

"Sir, what is this?" He asked Snape who looked up in shock at the use of a polite sentence towards him from Potter.

"That would be a wit strengthening potion, very rare and quite dangerous in large doses, but very affective all the same. Where did you get it Potter?"

"I don't know sir, I just found it in my robes."

"Give it here then boy and I'll give it to Slughorn, the man probably lost it at some point and put it there." Harry reluctantly gave Snape the vial and left the room to meet up with Ron and Hermione who were waiting by the door.

"Do either of you think we're forgetting something?" Snape heard Harry ask as he closed the door. Examining the potion Snape mumbled to himself.

"A good thing I took the other concoction and replaced it with this weaker one, or the effects may not have been as affective. Yes, so fortunate" he sneered as he looked towards the door where the golden trio had just stood. "Unless it had been that dratted Potter." Going to his quarters he began his report to the Dark Lord about the failure of the Krillitanes, a single tear rolling down his face as he remembered the words of the Doctor.

"How can it all turn out well in the end when she's gone?"

**A/N: Well that went on a bit and had a bit of a depressing end but I like it. Pheebs will announce the winner as soon as I e-mail this to her and she reads it, please review and thank you for reading if you have managed to get all the way through this.**


End file.
